Dauntless
by thatfreakbellaR
Summary: Spencer Hastings, an Erudite-born, goes against what her parents want and selects the faction of Dauntless. Little does she know, she's in for a wild ride with the Dauntless. (Divergent crossover).


This will be **very** different from Divergent.

* * *

Chapter 1

I don't know why my heart is racing so fiercely. I stare at the woman in front of me, Tori, and anxiously wait. She isn't saying anything. She sits on her chair and looks at the results. Please don't tell me that the test says the one faction that I don't want to be in. That's my only excuse for not picking the faction I was born to—the test giving me the results of a different faction. I don't like to admit it, but I'm nervous. I really am.

"Erudite."

She says it like it means nothing. She doesn't know what it means. I nod my head. I should have made dumber decisions in the test! I just keep nodding my head as I stand up. She records the results. Now my parents will _expect_ me to pick Erudite, unless I lie. I can just tell them the test said I'm made for Candor or something. But obviously Candor isn't my place, considering the fact that I'm thinking about lying to my own parents.

I make my way out of the room. The ceremony—it's tomorrow. I sigh as I walk out. My sister Melissa sits there, waiting for me. She smiles when she sees me, and then approaches me.

"What'd you get?" she asks.

"I'm not sure we're really supposed to discuss this," I respond, turning away from her.

"Spencer," she says my name in annoyance. "I am your sister. You should tell me. You can tell me. You probably didn't get Erudite. I won't tell Mom and Dad, I promise. If you got Abnegation, don't pick it. Did you get Abnegation? Is that why you won't tell me?"

I stare at my sister blankly. Honestly, I _wish_ I got Abnegation. Melissa wanted Erudite, I don't understand why. She probably got it. She'll stick with our parents. Erudite seems like her cup of tea anyways, not that I know much about them, because I don't. I've barely scratched the surface in knowing what each faction is really about. I only know the basics, and that's what makes this even harder.

"I don't want to talk about this, Melissa," I say. "You'll see what I pick tomorrow."

"You're not brave enough to tell me?" she scoffs. "You definitely didn't get Dauntless, not with that _cowardice_. You surely got Abnegation, and that's why you won't tell me. I didn't strike you as the selfless type, but fine. I'll see you at the Choosing Ceremony. I'll watch Mom and Dad's faces as you pick Erudite, because I know you will, because you're not brave enough to defy them."

She trots off. I'm pretty pissed. Not brave enough to defy them? I sure as hell am! I want to hit my parents where it hurts the most—Abnegation. But I'm obviously not selfless enough, if I'm going to pick a faction just to upset my parents. That's not selfless behavior. I need to show them all that I'm brave, and I can make my own decisions!

The Choosing Ceremony. I arrive, and Melissa follows me. There's so many unknown faces. The Erudite-born glare at the Abnegation-born. I know that the ones glaring at each other will probably stay in their born faction. But I won't. I won't stay with them any longer.

Marcus begins blabbering on about the factions and the ceremony. I know I should probably be listening to the faction descriptions, since I'm clearly conflicted. But I'm ruling out Erudite. I don't care if my parents aren't happy with this decision. Once I'm gone from this faction, they can't change my mind. They won't own me. It's faction before blood. I won't even see them, or Melissa, since she'll be picking Erudite, guaranteed.

But I don't listen. I only start listening when Marcus starts calling out names. He begins with a few that I could not care less about. I start paying real attention when he says the next name, though:

"Melissa Hastings."

Melissa Hastings of Erudite. She'll stay in this born faction, I know. Unless she has some secret hate towards her born faction, like me. She squeezes my hand and smiles at me as she walks up to Marcus. She's staring at the Candor bowl. Is she going to pick Candor? No, no! She wouldn't. I don't know why it surprises me. I guess I just don't think of her as an honest person. I know she's lied to me several times. Most Erudites have lied a lot, I'd think.

Marcus hands her the knife. She's still looking at the Candor bowl! Why? I can tell my parents are nervous and unhappy that she's looking at that bowl. I guess they've also noticed. It's hard to miss, to be honest. She slits the palm of her hand, and approaches a bowl. She lets her blood drip into it. My parents smile at each other.

She picked Erudite.

I'm happy she did. I want to break away from this faction, but I want my parents to at least have Melissa. They deserve one child to stay with them, so I'm glad she chose Erudite. I don't know what my parents would have done if she had chosen Candor, and they had neither of us.

Soon enough, the moment comes.

"Spencer Hastings."

Marcus Eaton has called my name. My Mom and Dad smile at me. They're hopeful, now that Melissa's picked Erudite. But I know I'm going to disappoint them. I'm going to be brave, and I'm going to disappoint them. I rule out Candor, Abnegation, and Erudite. That leaves me with Amity and Dauntless. Or I could go factionless, but that wouldn't be good.

Amity? It doesn't seem like my place. If I want to prove that I'm really courageous, then I know that Dauntless is the way to go. But am I really fit for Dauntless? I know that I can't turn back if I drop my blood in that bowl. Am I fit for Dauntless? Everyone in that faction is, well, so _Dauntless_! Maybe I should just please my parents and pick Erudite.

I approach the bowls. Marcus hands me the knife. I look around, skipping Abnegation, Candor, and Erudite. My eyes flicker from Amity to Dauntless, and back. Without thinking again, I scrape some skin off my hand and let my blood sprinkle into the bowl.

I chose Dauntless.

I can feel the stares from Melissa and my parents as I walk back. I try to avoid their eyes. I don't want to hear them. My dad shamefully is looking at me. He's angry. My mom looks neutral. I don't even know what my sister is feeling. Probably honor, since she's now definitely the favorite child.

"Caleb Prior."

I keep walking, not looking at my parents.

"Beatrice Prior."

Once the very last girl picks Amity, I'm relieved. I can finally leave. I glance back at my family. I see my Dad harshly glaring at me. He's pissed, and that's for sure. My sister and Mom wave at me as I follow the Dauntless out of the ceremony area. I start sprinting and following them.

"Jump off a moving train?" I ask the general, outraged. "Okay, when I picked Dauntless, I knew we'd have to be brave, but not suicidal!"

A blonde Candor transfer laughs softly and says, "It's not what we signed up for, but from what I've heard, we're barely scratching the surface. I've heard that it gets worse when we get to stage one and two. I'm Hanna."

"Spencer," I say.

A girl bumps into me. She's really short. I turn around, and I immediately recognize her from the Choosing Ceremony. It's that girl who was picking a faction while I was too busy worrying about my parents and their reaction to my faction selection.

"Sorry," she says, and squirms away to stand beside some dark skinned girl.

She seems really shy.

"It's okay," I say, glancing at Hanna for a moment. "Wait—aren't you that Stiff?"

She sighs. At least I think she's a Stiff. I remembering hearing something about her being from Abnegation. The dark girl beside her doesn't seem to be bothered by knowing that she's a Stiff. She's not Erudite born, then. I would have recognized her if she was, anyways. I don't know what faction she's born from.

"I guess," she says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Beatrice Prior?" I ask.

She nods her head, and turns away.

"Christina," she says, "I think we should jump soon."

I furrow my eyebrows at Hanna.

"She's a Stiff, what were you expecting?" Hanna asks, smiling slightly. "Obviously she's still got that selflessly shy thing going on from Abnegation. You know, I've never heard of a Stiff joining Dauntless. It's a little bit surprising. I'm from Candor."

"I know," I say. "I saw you at the Choosing Ceremony with the Candor. I'm from Erudite, but not anymore. I'm done with them. I'm Dauntless now."

Hanna and I jumped from the train together. Surprisingly, that really did help make the fall less horrid. Now that we're down, a guy who looks older than us, and more stressed, approaches. He stands tall, and begins talking. He introduces himself as Max, one of our leaders. I don't listen to his whole speech, except one part that stands out to me.

We're supposed to jump off the ledge.

"_What_?" a tiny Amity girl shouts, her jaw dropping. "You can't just expect us to jump off a ledge." She's even tinier than that Beatrice girl that jumped into me on the moving train.

"If you can't handle it, you chose the wrong faction," Max says, folding his arms.

The girl sinks back in disappointment.

"It'll be okay," I assure her. "It's only a quick jump. Just jump, and get it over with."

"Thank you for the advice," she says, sniffling. "I'm Aria. I guess I should just listen to what Max said. I'm not fit for Dauntless. I don't even know why I picked it! I can't jump. I can't freaking jump off this ledge! I was expecting something more noble for bravery, not suicide."

"That's what I thought, too," I tell her with a chuckle. "I'm Spencer."

I watch the first jumper—it's Beatrice Prior. Christina watches her. She's really brave. I decide that I need to get it over with. I bend my knees and just jump right down. Beatrice is already down there, and Christina is down, too, soon enough.

"The Stiff has jumped first!" a girl exclaims. "That's surprising. What's your name?"

Beatrice smiled a little and introduces herself, "I'm Tris."

"Four," the girl begins, "announce her."

He does as he's told, "First jumper is Tris!"

"Hey," a guy steps up to me and says. "Good job."

"Toby!" some girl yells. "Get back here!"

He offers me another smile before following his friend.

Hanna and Aria turn to smile at me for jumping after Beatrice, Tris, or whatever she does by. At least those three gave me some kudos for going so soon. But this isn't about that. This is about being Dauntless.


End file.
